True Friend
by JNlover
Summary: Masquerde surprisngly returns in Alice's body and helps her overcome problems in her life. But what does Alice do to return the favor? What happens when her friends find out? Title gives you the idea. Pairings AxS, DxR, JxB
1. Prologue

**Hello there. This is my first Bakugan story, so please be nice in your reviews.**

**I do not own Bakugan **

Chapter 1

"_**You are starting to bore me ability activate…."**_

"_**Do it and I'll raise your ranking to ninth….."**_

"_**Bakugan brawl Hydronoid stand"**_

"_**Away with you…"**_

"_**How are you feeling Hydronoid?"**_

"_**I don't remember inviting your friends to our party Shun" **_(Smirk)

"_**What is so funny?"**_

"_**It is not just a game, it is my life….**_

"_**Sorry, but I don't think it'll work out. Goodbye Dan"**_

"_**I already told you, I can't do that. It's not my destiny"**_

"_**I'm glad that my final battle was alongside you Dan. I wish you good luck"**_

"_**I know you can do it… That's because I am you Alice"**_

"Masquerade!" Alice yelled as she jolted from her sleep. She breathed heavily and shook back and forth on the mat.

She was sleeping over at Runo's house, and was lying on the ground right next to her. Luckily, she did not wake Runo up, but she was till tense from that dream.

This was not the first time she witnessed dreams like that. In the past week, she had been dreaming about Masquerade. Her unconscious transfers into him, his words, his actions, his quotes, everything. She saw it all in her dreams.

However, poor Alice was not 100% surprised, for she had longed for him terribly these days. Especially with her feeling lonely these days since Dan and Runo are dating, same goes to Julie with Billy, and Marucho being busy in his mansion. But Shun was on her mind daily.

Every time she served a guy who asked her out, she would wish it were Shun. Every day she heard Dan and Runo quarreling romantically, she would wish it was her and Shun.

Shaking the thoughts about her crush away, she stood up and budged to the kitchen. When she arrived, she filled up a bottle of water and drank it, hoping that it might sooth her. Like she hoped for, it did, and she quietly returned to Runo's room, may she continue her sleep.

The next day, Alice woke up a bit tired. She waddled her way towards the bathroom and tried to make her appearance, well lookable.

Although she combed her hair, brushed her teeth, and took a shower, sacks could be seen underneath her eyes. But everything else was great, so no worries.

Meanwhile

"Listen hear Mister, my parents run this place, and so I have the priority to kick you out, got it?" Runo yelled with Dan

"But all I asked for is a burger, a pizza, a doughnut, a sandwich, and some fries that's all" Dan said innocently. "Sides if it weren't for me, the café would have bankrupt since I am the number 1 customer hear" He retorted

"Well if you forgot mister number 1 customer, you never pay any money! So from now on you either pay or no food" Runo said

"But I don't have enough money to afford. Come on Runo you can't do this to me. I beg of you. Haven't I been a good boyfriend?" He kneeled dramatically on his knees, pleading like a puppy, making Runo grin evilly at the view

"You know Dan you can eat at your home" Shun said coolly. Dan slapped himself at the realization.

"Good morning" She said in her angelic voice that caught her friends' attention

"Good morning" They greeted back

"Alice are you ok?" Runo gasped after seeing her friend's face

"Yes Runo I'm fine. I didn't get a good night sleep that's all" She reassured

"Alice you should rest, Runo wouldn't mind" Shun suddenly said earning glares from Runo and Dan

"Ya Alice he's right" Runo said

"But-"

"Oh like Alice, you don't look well" Julie said in a bubbly voice

"Did you even look at a mirror lately" Dan half joked making Shun glare this time.

Alice has just had enough making her mad, "Guys I said I'm ok! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take a walk" She threw her apron and stormed out of the café.

"What's with her?" Julie muttered

"I fail to answer this question Julie" Marucho said getting out from under the table (If you're smart you'll know why)

"_**Something's**_ _**wrong with Alice, I don't know what but I'm going to find out"**_ Shun thought

"I shouldn't have snapped at them like that. Oh what was I thinking?" Alice sadly said to herself while walking.

After about 10 minutes, Alice reached her destination. It was a huge green park with swings, seesaws and many other entertaining stuff. But her most favorite spot was a large apple tree at the far south end of the park. It was so special to her since it was the place she and Shun first met.

**Flashback**

6 year old Alice was sitting in the tree's shades, enjoying it. She had just finished playing in the park and took a stop at this little tree. She did not realize that a small 6 year old kid was sitting at a branch high from her.

He suddenly jumped on the ground making Alice jolt then gasp. "You startled me" She said still breathing heavily

"Sorry about that. My name is Shun by the way" He said extending his hand to which Alice accepted and shook lightly.

"Nice to meet you I'm Alice" She said

"Um wanna play?" Shun asked receiving a "sure" from the orange head

They played, ran, and laughed until the sun set. "Well Alice I gotta go now my mom is waiting for me" Shun said

"Okay Shun. I had fun with you today. See ya tomorrow?" She asked giggling

"Sure thing bye!" He waved to Alice and ran to his mother, but not before hearing her yell a bye to him.

And from that day, they became best friends.

**End of Flashback**

Alice blushed lightly at the memory. Shun was her first and best friend. She hated getting into trouble with him and with the brawlers generally, though, it only happened once when Masquerade revealed in the stadium that he was Alice.

She reached the tree and gazed at it. The trunk was large, the leaves and the apples were enormous, and the branches were covered by birds.

She sat at the edge of the trunk, making it as a pillow and closed her eyes. She enjoyed the cool air, breezing through her hair, making it ruffle with the wind, and through her body, making her shiver slightly.

She was astounded by the tree leaves colliding with one another, creating a pure nature symphony.

The tree also treated Alice with sweet red apples from its extending hands, which would make a scrumptious snack.

Alice sighed from disappointment. How could humans be so cruel? Destroy nature even though it gives so many resources for them.

Suddenly she blacked out, interrupting her thoughts. "Uh where am I? What is this place?" She turned to check her surroundings and saw grass under her. But the grass wasn't usual; it was parting to and fro.

"Wait I know this place" She gasped

"Alice" A very weak voice said. It sounded like a wounded animal or anything begging for help.

"It can't be….. Masquerade?"

**This is the end of Chapter 1. I hope it was good and hoped you enjoyed it. Please do leave reviews they inspire me and give more self-confidence to continue writing the story. See ya ^_^**


	2. Under The Tree

AN: I would like to thank anyone who has reviewed the last chapter. I aim I get more for this chapter. Anyways this story is gonna be about 10 chapters or so, but they all have equal lengths.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan

Chapter 2

"Maquerade? But how?" Alice asked

"You see when you were exposed to the negative energy of the-" Masquerade was interrupted by Alice "I know that, I mean now!" he demanded

"Well when I disappeared from your mind for good, I was teleported to a weird place, but I don't know what. But when I woke up, I saw myself surrounded by the six legendary soldiers of Vestroia. They told me that I am in the Doom Dimension, but I had done the right thing, and for that, they will not allow me to die as time passes. However, they did not allow me to have my own body, they just allowed me to inhabit a body, so I choose yours, well if you don't mind" Masquerade explained.

"Not at all. But what I don't get is why are you weak?"

"The traversing between the Doom Dimension and any other place requires a lot of power and energy to do so, especially without a teleport card. So now I am powerless; I can't turn into myself or do anything, I can just live inside you. Though I need time to regain my strength so my soul could at least be visible to you" Maquerade said clearly sad which made Alice feel sorry for him.

After a while of silence, Masquerade spoke up: "So Alice, where is my Alfa Hydronoid?"

"Oh I forgot to tell you, after you disappeared, we defeated Naga, and since that was over, all the bakugan returned to Vestroia"

"Uh huh. Wait do you hear that sound?" Masquerade asked

"Huh?" Alice looked up and saw Shun running to her side.

"I expected to find you hear. Are you ok Alice? You really made us worried back there" Shun said with sincerity in his eyes.

"Yes I'm fine, and I'm sorry Shun, I didn't know what I was thinking" Alice bowed but Shun held her chin up. "It's ok Alice" He then grasped her hand into his and sat at the tree's trunk with her.

This made her blush heavily, but luckily Shun didn't see her since his eyes were closed.

"_**Woooo someone has a little crush on the ninja boy"**_ Masquerade teased

"Shut it please" Alice said that out loud instead of thinking it

"Excuse me?" Shun asked. "Something wrong?"

"Oh no nothing at all" She smiled.

"_**Nice move. I would advise using your thoughts to talk to me only"**_ Masquerade said

"_**Right. Look I really like Shun ok? And I don't want to look stupid in front of him"**_ She thought, politely though

"_**Ok look I'm going to help you with this. I happen to be a guy, so I understand how a guy thinks. You see brawling was my life, but I am also a Casanova. I will tell you what to do if you want Shun as your boyfriend" **_Masquerade said flicking his eyebrow, though it could not be seen due to the slightly **broken** mask. (since he's weak and all)

"_**Thank you Masquerade. You're a true friend" **_

Shun put his hand on her shoulder, and Alice unconsciously snuggled her head to his body.

Shun liked the apply smell of Alice's hair as it ruffled through the wind, though, Shun did not mind. Alice was also in paradise. She could feel Shun's strong body, securing her's. It felt so right, so pure. She wished this moment would last forever.

But the sun was beginning to set, and it was getting late. Alice was asleep in Shun's arms. Shun didn't have the heart to wake her up. Sides, he was enjoying this a lot, but all things must come to an end eventually (hmmm from where did I get that?)

"Alice wake up Alice" He gently nudged her, careful not to bother her.

"Huh? Oh I feel asleep right? Sorry I'm just tired from last night" She said yawning lightly

"It's getting late come on. Let's go to the cafe" Shun stood up and offered his hand to which she accepted with one of her own.

Alice stood up and did not realize how close her face to Shun was. Each own was lost in the other's eyes, and their faces subconsciously drew nearer.

BUT, a call to Shun's phone jolted both of them and returned both of them to their senses. Alice turned around to hide her blush from Shun, who was now talking to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Shun! It's me Dan. Come to the café now we've got some news" Dan yelled at the other line.

"I was already on my way. So save your breath" Shun said stern and hung up.

"Something up?" Alice asked after her cheeks regained their normal color.

"It's just Dan telling me to go to the café" Shun said.

After 10 minutes, Shun opened the door and entered, with Alice trailing behind him.

"Alice?" Runo said seeing Alice beside Shun

"Look guys I'm sorry about morning I-"

"Don't worry about it Alice we all make mistakes" Dan smiled

"What have you summoned me here Dan?" Shun glared

"Easy bro, we're having a party tomorrow!" Dan yelled

"What? Where? Who?" Alice asked obviously pumped

"I'm throwing a party tomorrow at my house. You've gotta come. I already invited Julie, Marucho, Chan, and Billy" Dan explained

"So what do you say?" Runo smiled

"I don't think my grandpa would mind" They both said at the same time making Dan and Runo laugh.

"Oh they are totally born for each other" Dan whispered to Runo who agreed.

"I gotta go to my Grandpa's dojo. See ya guys" Shun said and closed the door behind him

"Yes I have to go to my auntie's house. Good night" Alice waved and smiled her usual smile. (Her grandpa is in Russia but her aunt is in Japan btw)

"Ya I have to get going too. I don't want my mom to get worried." Dan said but was felt his hand being touched by Runo's.

"Can't wait for tomorrow. Goodnight my love" Runo said and kissed his cheek. This made Dan touch his cheek and blush.

Runo then smirked evilly and shoved him out of the café.

"Goodnight" He shouted to her before muttering something under his breath.

AN: Well this is the end of the 2nd Chapter hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will be even more romantic, featuring the party and preparations and all. Don't forget to review please.


	3. Official

**Hey I'm back again with a new chapter. I am so so sorry for the wait my internet connection was down, and unfortunately my aunt passed away from cancer, so I wasn't feeling good, and school started a while ago, so you know... But things are better now I guess. I would like to thank everybody who reviewed and read my story. This chapter will be more interesting than the first two, especially for authors who love pairings.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers or any of the other seasons. **

Chapter 3

**Girls**

"So Alice, Runo what are you gonna wear for tonight?" Julie asked bubbly

"Well Julie I'm not sure" Alice said, "Ya me too" Runo agreed

"Let's go to your closets and find out then" Julie went to the closets and opened them and gasped.

"There's nothing dazzling!" She said examining the clothes. "There is only one solution to this catastrophe"

"Oh no don't say it"

"Oh yes! We're going to the mall!" Julie said dragging her friends to the mall.

"Julie are you sure that's a good idea?" Runo said in the dressing room.

"Trust me you'll look great, come out and let us see"

Runo then emerged out of the dressing room, wearing a black, glittering dress that matched great with her dark skirt and black heels.

"I don't know Julie, black isn't my color" Runo said looking at herself at the mirror

"Don't be silly you look great. I'm sure Dan will like it" Julie giggled and Runo blushed

"Well ok if you say so Jules"

"Chan Lee? Where have you been?"

"Don't worry Julie I was choosing some new outfits I liked" She smiled

"I bet they're red aren't they?" Julie asked and Chan Lee nodded

"Alice! It's your turn. Come out and let us see" Julie hollered

Alice came out wearing the same outfit that Julie chose to Runo to wear

"It doesn't suite you right Runo?" Julie asked

"U huh sister" Julie replied

"Go try these pink clothes on" Julie pushed her back in

"**I hate you for this" **Masquerade told Alice grimly

"I'm sorry but it's not my fault" She apologized

After 3 hours of arguing and choosing clothes, they bought what they wanted and left the store. Each girl went to her house to get ready for Dan's party.

**Boys**

"Lame place you've got here Dan" Billy whistled

"I bet Bakugan Valley or whatever is better? Sides wait till night and see" He smiled

"I think it's cool" Joe complimented

"Why thank you Joe" He smiled

"Welcome Dan, btw, what are you gonna wear for Runo?" He teased

"Well um, what are you gonna wear for Chan?" Dan smiled

"Hey guys nuff-"

"Well Billy, what are you gonna wear for Julie?" They both asked laughing and Shun kept silent.

"What about you hot shot, what do you have in store for Alice?" Dan asked

"What does that supposed to mean?" He yelled making Dan and the rest of the guys to gulp.

"Well look at the time, I got get going. See ya at the party" Billy said

"Ya me too, my mom is still overprotective for me. Bye guys" Joe said

"Bye" The other two said and watched them leave

At the second the door closed, Shun leapt to Dan's side to try to hit him, but he kept running.

"Shun what's your problem I was just kidding. Sides, everyone knows that you have a crush on Alice" This made Shun stop chasing him

He then looked at the ground, but then looked up at Dan when he put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok pal, I know it's hard for you"

Shun sighed, "Easy for you to say. You liked Runo, who is now your **girlfriend.** But me, I'm just a looser" Shun said quietly before sighing again. Dan has never seen this side of Shun before. He never knew that he was jealous of Dan being with Runo, while he gets nothing.

"Hey don't say that Shun. You're a great guy. You're strong, brave, and a hot shut"

"Then why I haven't found at least **one** girl who likes me?"

"Maybe this girl is too shy to tell you. Heck it even might be Alice who knows?" Dan said cheering him up.

"I hope so, because to be honest, I really do like Alice" Shun admitted

"I like Runo, Shun, and I want this party to be great. And, I originally did it to make our relationship stronger, and to hook you with someone since I knew that it would be bothering to see all of us guys but you dating girls"

There was a silence between these two, as Shun was now gathering what Dan had just said.

"Thank you Dan, for everything. You really are my best friend"

(AN: Awwwwwwwwwww isn't that cute?)

They then shook hands, and Shun left after telling Dan that he will go to the Dojo to prepare for the party.

**9:00 pm**

The doorbell to Dan's house rang and Dan opened it to find Shun and Billy outside.

"Wow looking good hot shot. Come in guys join the party"

Shun was wearing a brown blouse with short sleeves and blue pants. His hair as also combed properly.

Marucho and Joe were already in Dan's house waiting for the other guests.

It didn't take long for the girls to arrive, and no longer for the boys to stare and daydream. They were wearing the same dresses that Julie picked for them

"Wow Alice you look great" Shun said checking her out from head to heels.

This made Alice blush. "**Act cool Alice. Hold your blush, don't stutter, and compliment him back"** Masquerade told her.

"You also look amazing tonight Shun" She said with her smooth angelic voice that made any boy's heart melt.

After each couple flirted with one another, the boys did what they scheduled.

"What do you mean you're gonna make a wrestling tournament?" Runo shouted at Dan

"It means that each guy tries to pin the other do-"

"I know what it means Dan!"

"Calm down Runo let's see what we can do while they fight" Julie said bubbly

"Well we were thinking that you'll cheer for us hehe" Dan flicked his nose

"Oh what the heck, here" Runo leaned and pecked his lips. "For luck" She winked at him as he daydreamed of her.

After half an hour of punching, smacking, and beating up, Shun of course was declared winner, which earned him a compliment and a hug from Alice (Masquerade told her to).

Then, Dan went to the stereo and turned on music which everybody rocked to, but then, he turned the music slow.

"Ok now everyone get a partner, we're gonna make things slow" He said and rushed to Runo.

"Ok now's your chance, be strong and make your move, Ask him to dance!" Masquerade urged and Alice obeyed.

"Hey Shun want to dance?" She blushed

"Sure Alice I'd love to" He smiled and took her hand. She blushed and Masquerade smiled. "Well done for now"

Shun held her close to him, and they started dancing slowly.

"So here we are dancing" Shun tried to start a conversation but he failed

"Yep" Alice said

"Say something useful!" Masquerade yelled which made Alice flinch a little.

But before Alice could say anything, Shun started, "Um Alice I have something important to tell you"

"This is it finally!" Masquerade sighed and Alice smiled, "Uhuh?"

"You've been my best friend for like forever, and with time we grew closer. What I'm trying to say is that, um, I, um…. Well like you" Shun breathed heavily while blushing and looking at the ground.

"NOW" Masquerade practically laughed

"Shun don't be shy. I've been keeping it a secret for a while, but now I have the courage to say it. I'm in love with you Shun" She said softly.

Both looked at each other with grins as their faces converged until they touched in a passionate kiss. It lasted for 10 seconds, though they wished it was forever, but all the room cheered for them which made them break it up.

"Alice awwwww I'm so happy for you" Runo hugged her, followed by Julie and Chan, while the boys complimented Shun and high fived him and stuff.

"See bro I knew you could do it" Dan whispered

"Thanks Dan"

"Well done Alice. I think my work here is done" Masquerade said

The party ended with spin the bottle, which turned out to be really fun.

"Well see you later guys bye" Dan closed his door as they left and hit the hay.

At Runo's, Alice and Shun were biding each other a good night.

"I had a great time tonight Shun" She grinned her usual angelic smile

"Me too Alice" He smiled and kissed his princess good night.

"This is really the best night ever" They then hugged each other when last time before Shun left.

Alice Gehabich was the happiest girl in the world, she was finally with Shun Kazami, the love of her life, and she couldn't get any more thrilled.

**In Bed**

"Thank you Masquerade for all your help. I couldn't have done it without you"

"It was nothing really I'm glad to help out a friend" She could imagine his grin

"I feel that I should pay you back and don't object" She said

"Well to be honest I would like to be free. I want a body of my own. Not that I don't like inhabiting your body. But I decided not to tell you since there's nothing you can do about it" He sighed

"Or maybe I could. Masquerade, I promise you, I will do everything I can to set you free" She said determined.

"Thank you Alice" He smiled as his host closed her eyes to meet a certain somebody in her dreams.

**Well this is the end of the third chapter hope you liked it. Chapter 4 coming soon. It will be mainly about Alice helping Masquerade restore his body, and the usual romances. Please review on your way out. See ya**


	4. Keeping Secrets

**I'M SOOOOO sorry again for being late, I'm not usually a slow updater, but you know homework pressure and school stuff reduce my speed. Also, I am simultaneously working with 3 different stories, so you get the idea how hard it is to update. I would like to thank again everybody who has reviewed and read the story so far, glad that you're enjoying it.**

**I do not own Bakugan**

Chapter 4

Alice woke up the next morning feeling great. She had dreamt of her new boyfriend, and wished she never woke up.

"Good morning Alice, I see you're delighted" Masquerade said, but Alice felt that something was unusual.

Masquerade's voice was closer and stronger than usual. She checked her surroundings and then gasped.

"Masquerade… I can see you!" Alice said quietly careful not to wake Runo

"Took you long enough to figure I out. I have regained my strength, and thanks to that, I can now appear as a soul" He exclaimed

"So nobody can see you but me?" Alice asked

"Yes because I am now a soul, but I remain living in **you" **He looked at her eyes

"Don't worry Masquerade, like I promised, I will help you restore your body" She leaned in to hug him, but she felt nothing, like hugging air.

"I'm intangible remember I'm a soul" He said as he walked to a mirror to check his appearance, while Alice went to the bathroom to get ready for a new day.

After combing her hair, brushing her teeth, and changing her clothes, Alice got out to meet with her awaken friends.

"Morning guys" She greeted

"Hey Alice" Julie and Shun replied

"Can I get you something?"

"No thanks we are just waiting for the rest of the gang to show up" Julie said bubbly

Then Billy showed up and got tackled by Julie's hug.

"Yeah hi Jules" He said as they took a table for themselves to chat.

Alice realized that the café was practically empty today, so she took a chair beside Shun.

"I missed you" He said hugging her

"Me too Shun. So what are you going to do today?" She asked

"I don't really know just waiting for the guys to wake up to see what to do."

"Oh" She said with a little disappointment in her tone, which Shun realized.

"But I can take you anywhere you want" He smiled

"Thanks Shun" She practically jumped from happiness and hugged him. He was the perfect boyfriend, and her soul mate.

She grabbed her purse and headed to the door, hand in hand with her beloved.

"Hey where you going?" Billy asked adjusting his cap

"Oh we're going to the m-"

"Park" Alice interrupted Shun. "Oh ok" Julie said as she continued talking to Billy

"What was that?" Shun asked smiling while they continued walking

"Do you want Julie to give us a headache in the mall?" She whispered and giggled lightly

"You're so cute and when you're smart" He complemented causing her to blush.

After several minutes and, upon entering the mall, Alice's jaw dropped to the ground with amazement, and Shun let out a low grunt. This was gonna be a long day.

Alice kept dragging him from a store to another the whole, but Shun couldn't say no to her smile.

After the 4th hour, Alice could feel that he was getting bored, so she decided to entertain him a bit.

"Hey Shun give me your opinion please"

"Huh? Um ok but about what" Shun asked after he woke up

"What to pick silly" Alice giggled

"Oh alright"

Alice came out wearing a blue top with matching a skirt which was just above her knees, and a pair of turquoise shoes.

"What do you think? Be honest" Alice smiled

"Wow you look great!" Shun almost screamed while stunned.

Alice giggled again and rewarded her boyfriend with a kiss. Shun could spend the whole day in the mall complimenting Alice's dresses, but unfortunately he was so tired, even for a ninja.

"Um Alice as much as we're enjoying our time, don't you think it's time to leave? It's been 4 hours" Shun reasoned calmly

"Oh I'm sorry Shun I didn't pay attention to the time"

"It's ok really" He held her hand and paid for the clothes.

**Awww Shun's so sweet I'm so lucky to be his girlfriend**" Alice thought

While they were returning back home, Alice shivered when a cool breeze blew passed her. This was proceeded by a voice familiar to her ears.

"**Alice remember your promise" **Masquerade said as he appeared beside her from nowhere

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot" She said mistakenly out loud

"Forgot what?" Shun asked as he squeezed her hand.

"Oh! Uhh… um I... forgot my.. wallet" Alice stuttered as her face flushed. **"Ya he's really going to believe me now, god I don't know how to lie and don't want to, especially to Shun, but I have to" **

"Er um ok" Shun said confused as he half believed her; he wasn't really **that **stupid

"I'll brb, you don't need to come.. if you don't want to" She quickly said

"Ok I'll wait here"

Alice ran quickly, but hid behind a tree. She revealed Masquerade's teleport card and instantaneously disappeared.

Michael Gehabich was working in his lab in Russia until he saw a colorful flash.

"What is this?" He wondered to himself aloud

Suddenly, his granddaughter appeared in front of him

"Alice dear! What are you doing here?" He asked surprised

"Hello grandfather" She said and gave him a hug, which he returned back.

"What brings you here my dear?" He said as he signaled for her to take a seat

"You see I came to ask you about a machine or something that separate two souls. Is this possible?" She asked hoping that he gives her an answer

"Why do you require this?" He asked confused

"You see Masquerade turned good and his soul is now inhabiting my body, so I need a way to separate his soul from mine to have his own body" She explained

Michael stood speechless for a minute. He was stunned to find out that his worst enemy is living inside his sweet sweet granddaughter

"Um are you sure that's completely safe?" He asked worried

"Don't worry Grandpa I know what I'm doing. Now about that question" She said as Masquerade appeared beside her, and was assumingly frowning.

"There is a machine called the soul separator (**DUH! Consider it a coincidence lol) **which divides two souls into two individual objects"

"Great how much time would it take you to build?" Alice shrieked

"Not so fast my dear, there are some appliances that you might need to get for me to build this machine" He took a paper and wrote the list of tools required

"Um do I have to get **all** these" Alice wined as he nodded.

"Ok" She said as she returned home.

"Alice I was starting to get worried" Shun said hugging her lightly

"I'm sorry I should be more careful where I place my things" She gave him a peck and held his hand as they returned home.

"**I wish I could tell you Shun. I really hate to keep things from you, but I have to. I promise sometime someday I will eventually tell you, but not now"** Alice thought to herself.

Shun put a hand around her shoulder, which made her feel more remorse than she ever did.

**Again I'm so sorry I really am. I'm gonna work faster from now on, I really hate to keep my readers waiting, so now I have a vacation and I'll update more. Don't forget to review please. Thank you **


	5. Beach

I do not own Bakugan.

Chapter 5

It was a hot summer day. The gang was sweating buckets, and was sitting just beside the fan. It was so dry, so Dan got an idea.

"Hey guys let's go to the beach" He suggested

"That's actually a good idea" Marucho said

"For once you're thinking straight" His girlfriend smirked

"We'll be ready in 5" Julie rushed to Runo's room

"Nice one Dan" Shun whispered

"Thanks buddy"

"Are you going somewhere?" Ms. Misaki asked

"Ya we're heading to the beach"

"Oh that's nice"

After **exactly **five minutes, the girls got down wearing colorful bikinis.

"**Do you think he'll like it?" **Alice asked her ghostly companion

"**We'll just see about that**" Masquerade's silhouette smirked

The boys' jaws touched the floor out of amazement. They were angels without wings, but Runo's parents were there, so they had to adjourn flirting until they reached the beach.

"How far is the beach anyways?" Julie asked bubbly

"**How stupid"**

"**Masquerade! That wasn't very nice"**

"**Ya whatever"**

"It's 2 kilometers south" Marucho answered

"Ok let's go" Dan led the gang until they reached their destination. They were lucky that nobody was there, so they had the whole place for themselves.

"Ok so what do you want to do first?" Shun asked

"Food court!" Dan jumped up and down like a ten-year-old

"Pig" Runo muttered as she followed him

"I think I'm gonna lay back and relax" Julie set up the chair, put on sun glasses, and lied down to get a tan

"Ya me too" Alice joined her, but instead of getting a bronzage, she took out a 'book' and started to read.

Shun and Marucho went to the changing rooms to wear their trunks.

Upon their return, Alice let the book down as she gazed enchantingly at Shun's bare body. He was so muscular, well since he was a ninja, which made any girl fall for him, including Alice.

"Care for a swim?" He whispered as she nodded dumbly, but she remembered her friend after he popped beside her emotionlessly.

"You know what I'm going to put on sun tan, in the meantime, Runo and Dan would have returned and would join us" She smiled as Shun accepted.

Alice ran to the changing room, and locked the door. She then pulled out the paper her grandfather had given her.

"Where am I gonna find a sonic separator?" She asked herself

"**My lair" **Masquerade said

"What?"

"**I have many technological appliances, I might have this one"**

"Ok let's go" She pulled out Masquerade's teleport card and traveled to his lair of darkness.

"**This is my land, so whatever I say you do. I don't want you getting hurt"**

Masquerade led Alice across his fortress, and stopped at his computer to check the rankings one last time.

"What are you doing?"

"**Checking the final rankings. Stupid Dan, he's first"**

"Maquerade would you focus please"

"**Right right, now watch your… step. Oh no"** He said blankly as he stepped on one of his bobby traps.

Right then, a giant axe dangled from the wall, and was ready to cut through anything.

"**Alice look out!"** he yelled as he pushed her out of the way, allowing the axe to slice through his head.

"Maquerade! Nooo" She yelled frantically, but then she saw him get up, dust his cape, and walked to her side.

"**Sorry for that"**

"Maquerade you're ok?" She grinned. "But how were you able to touch me? I thought you were intangible"

"**This means that I'm getting stronger and more vivid"** he said as he suddenly became darker and clearer.

"**Hey look there it is**" He rushed to a piece of metal and put it in his pocket.

"That's a sonic separator? I thought it would be larger"

He didn't say anything, just snapped his fingers, and Alice found herself in the middle of the beach.

"Wow he's full of surprises. 1 down, 2 to go" She said to herself.

"Alice you're back! What took you so long?" Shun asked hugging her

"Um… I lost the tan" She giggled nervously but Shun seemed to believe her

"Come on let's go" She led him to the sea

It didn't take long for them to start a water fight, where Shun was splashing her wildly.

"Ok ok you win" Alice laughed as Shun stopped.

He then paused and gazed at her for a while. In a nano second, he pulled her under water, and held her tightly.

This caught Alice off guard, but soon she felt his lips on top of hers. It was an underwater kiss! She then regained her composure as she deepened the kiss. She was now burning with excitement although the water was as cold as ice.

After their romantic kissing session, they headed to the surface to catch their breath. As soon as they resurfaced, they grinned at one another.

"That was awesome" Shun smiled

"We should do that sometime again "She blushed

They were about to kiss again, but they glanced at Dan and Runo, who were doing the same thing.

Alice commented at how cute they looked and Shun laughed coolly.

The next thing Alice saw was Masquerade's soul floating behind Shun, grinning widely.

"Well done Alice" He said as he disappeared in thin air

**I'm sorry if this chapter came late and short, but I made it romantic huh? I was loaded with tests, stupid midyears. Anyways, now that I'm done I can update more, but I also have other uncompleted stories I'm working on, so I appreciate your waits. Also don't forget to review on your way out please**


End file.
